


listen to my (he)art

by clexa



Series: The 100 Femslash February [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F, gray asexual raven reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa/pseuds/clexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey,” Raven says. “I’m kind of not that interested in having sex with you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	listen to my (he)art

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day Six - relationship ft. an ace character

“Hey,” Raven says. “I’m kind of not that interested in having sex with you?”

Clarke pauses her sketching.

“Wait, what?” she asks.

Raven heaves a sigh.

“Well, not all the time. I’d be okay having sex with you at some point but I just thought you should know. That I’m asexual. Well, gray asexual. So sex doesn’t really do it for me usually,” Raven babbles, fiddling with her brace and ignoring Clarke’s searching eyes.

“Okay,” Clarke says, returning to her drawing.

“Okay?” Raven questions. “That’s it?”

Clarke shrugs.

“Yeah.”

Raven ducks her head and lets her long mane of her hide her smile.

“Kisses are okay,” she tells Clarke shyly. “And I like holding your hand and hugs.”

Clarke props her head up on one hand and looks at Raven. She slides her sketchpad across the floor to Raven’s feet. Raven stares at it questioningly before picking it up and turning it to face her.

Clarke’s latest sketch is of Raven’s pretty, angular face, turned up to the sky. In the drawing she smiles brightly with her eyes lit up. Raven runs her fingers over the details reverently - Clarke has captured her usual twisted ponytail and drawn in her slight dimple.

Clarke sits down next to her on her bed.

“I think you’re really beautiful and amazing. And I want to be with you, in whatever way you want,” she tells Raven earnestly.

Raven throws her arms around Clarke.

“Thank you,” she whispers into Clarke’s collarbone.

Clarke tightens her arms around Raven’s back and nestles her face in Raven’s dark hair. She doesn’t need to say anything else. Raven knows.


End file.
